Pain of an old life and Safety in a new life
by Kira Hatake
Summary: Based in modern day with humans & demons. Inuyasha is abusing Kagome & Sesshomaru saves her. A little Inuyasha/Kagome & the rest will be Sesshomaru/Kagome. Warning a little dark, abuse, and rape!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha!

I hope you enjoy.

**Thoughts-Bold**

_Flashbacks-Italics_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Kagome walked into the apartment she shared with Inuyasha. She had just come from the grocery store. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Inuyasha come up behind her. "Where have you been, bitch?"

She spun around with fear in her eyes. "I had to go grocery shopping."

With a scoff, Inuyasha told her, "Well, hurry up and make my dinner. I feel like a good fuck tonight and your going to give it to me."

With a whimper, Kagome begged, "Please I'm still sore from the last time."

Inuyasha slapped her, "You think I give a damn?" Kagome just got up and walked into the kitchen. Once they finished eating, Inuyasha grabbed her and dragged her into the bedroom.

Kagome begged the whole way there. "Inuyasha, please don't!" Inuyasha slapped her again and told her to shut the hell up.

He ripped all the clothes from her body and then mounted her. He began to just pound into her. All the while dragging his claws down her body, drawing blood and hitting her. He wasn't doing enough that it would kill her, just enough to cause her pain. Once he was done, he climbed off of her. "Get yourself cleaned up. We are going to see Sesshomaru and my father."

Kagome climbed off of the bed wincing the whole way from the pain while deep in thought. **"I should've listened to Sesshomaru. He tried to warn me that Inuyasha would beat on me."**

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with something akin to worry in his eyes, "Kagome, you don't want to mate with him."_

_Smiling Kagome said, "Why wouldn't I, Sesshy? I love him."_

_Sesshomaru told her in a very serious voice, "You didn't see what he did to his last girlfriend. She would've been his mate had her parents not stepped in."_

_Curiously Kagome tipped her head to the side, wondering what could've happened, so she asked, "What happened?"_

_With an internal sigh, Sesshomaru explained, "He would beat her, insult her, make her feel worthless, and cause her injury. He wouldn't hurt her enough to kill her but enough that she would feel it. He would take her with no remorse and without her permission."_

_Kagome took it all in then told him with the utmost confidence, "I believe he's changed. He's never hurt me, and I don't believe he ever will."_

_Sesshomaru shook his head and told her, "Kagome, just promise me that if he ever does do anything to hurt you that you will tell me or my father. Either one of us will be able to remove the mating mark, punish him, and protect you. Do not tell him about this though because he doesn't know." Smiling, Kagome told him she would tell him if Inuyasha hurt her in anyway and that she would not tell Inuyasha what they spoke about._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Inuyasha yelled from the living room, "Hurry the hell up bitch before I come in there and make you!"

Kagome quickly covered the bruises on her face and neck with make-up. She put on a long sleeve shirt to hide the bruises and cuts on her arms and jeans to hide the ones on her legs. Once she was done, she walked out of the bathroom.

Huffing, Inuyasha said, "Finally, let's go. You remember if you say anything to them it'll be much worse for you. No one can keep you from me." Kagome nodded her head and followed him out the door.

Once they got into the car, Kagome got lost in her thoughts again. **"I want to keep my promise and tell Sesshy or Touga what Inuyasha is doing, but I'm afraid. What if they can't protect me from him? He has already gotten me disowned by my family. I have no one and nothing. He never allowed me to go to college or get a job, so I have no experience. I just wish someone could see what's happening and save me."**

* * *

When they got inside, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Touga walked up to greet them. Kagome stared at Rin. The woman – around twenty years old – was just about as tall as she was, and gave off an air of confidence, just like her father. Smiling with excitement, Rin greeted Kagome, "Hi Kagome, why don't we go to the garden while the men talk?"

Kagome greeted her in return and agreed to go to the garden with her. Rin grabbed Kagome's arm to lead her out. Sesshomaru and Touga caught the wince that Kagome gave with the motion. Sesshomaru thought quickly, **"I need to speak with father and Rin. It looks as though I was right and Kagome is too afraid to tell us. However, maybe if Rin asks, Kagome will tell her."**

Sesshomaru tapped Rin's shoulder, "Rin, may I speak to you a moment?" With a nod, Rin followed Sesshomaru to the kitchen and, once he told her what he wanted her to, Rin agreed. They walked back out to where the others were. Rin took Kagome's arm more gently and they went to the garden.

* * *

Looking at Kagome with a worried expression on her face, Rin spoke, "Kagome, are you okay? I noticed that when I grabbed your arm earlier it looked like you were in pain." Trying to look reassuring, Kagome told Rin she was fine with a fake smile. Wanting to make sure, Rin asked, "Would you mind if I looked at your arm?"

Kagome paled but nodded her head. There was no sense in saying no because that would make it more suspicious. Rin pulled the sleeve up and gasped at what she saw. "Kagome, did Inuyasha do this to you?"

Kagome just nodded with her head down. Doing an impressive growl for a human, Rin asked how long with a scowl on her face. With a whimper, Kagome told her since the day they had mated. Rin asked Kagome seriously, with a do-not-lie-to-me look on her face, if there were more injuries. Looking in her eyes, Kagome told her there were. Rin gently took Kagome's arm and led her back inside and up to her room.

* * *

As soon as the door to her room was shut, Rin turned to Kagome, "Kagome, let me see." With wide eyes, Kagome shook her head and told her, "Rin I can't; if he finds out he'll kill me."

Sighing, Rin told her in a firm but reassuring voice, "He won't. None of us will allow it. Besides, if this is as bad as father and I believe, you won't even be leaving here with him."

Nodding with her shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing she had no other choice, Kagome told Rin she needed a wash cloth to wipe off the make-up she had on. While Kagome removed all of her clothes, except for her underclothes, Rin went to get the rag. After Kagome washed the make-up off, Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kagome had cuts and bruises all over her body. Rin was very upset with what she was seeing and was letting out a continuous growl.

Sesshomaru, sensing that his daughter was upset about something, excused himself from his father and brother. He went upstairs and knocked on Rin's door. Rin quickly called out, "Who is it?" Sesshomaru announced himself. Rin told him to hold on a moment as she helped Kagome cover her body with a blanket, before letting him enter the room. Kagome hid her face from view before Sesshomaru came in. Once inside, Sesshomaru looked from Rin to Kagome then back to Rin. "What is it that has you so upset Rin?"

Looking him in the eyes, Rin told him, with fury still burning in her own eyes, "Take a good look at Kagome father and you'll see why." Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and moved her hair from her face. He growled at what he saw.

Rin told Kagome to let him see the rest. Kagome whimpered, "But Rin, he would have to look at my body to see the rest." Sesshomaru told her to show him the rest. He had to see everything that had been done so that he could tell his father. Sighing and blushing in embarrassment, Kagome dropped the blanket. Sesshomaru growled louder than the first time and he began to see red. Trying to gain a semblance of calm, Sesshomaru told her she would have to show Touga as well.

This caused Kagome to whimper, she did not want all these males to see her body. Sesshomaru tried to reassure her that – because Touga was the Alpha male – he had to see the evidence as well. That way they could take the necessary steps to remove the mating mark. Kagome nodded her head meekly while sighing. With a nod, Sesshomaru told Rin to stay with Kagome as he left the room and went back downstairs where Inuyasha and Touga were.

* * *

As soon as he stepped into the room, he pinned Inuyasha to the wall by the throat, growling at him the whole time. With narrowed eyes, Inuyasha growled out, "What the hell Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru snarled in his face, "You have no right to speak. Father, go to Rin's room. She and Kagome have something you need to see." Looking at both of his sons in bewilderment, Touga, wanting to know what was going on, asked. "What's going on, Sesshomaru? Why have you pinned Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru didn't even turn from Inuyasha, "Once you see what I have spoken of father, you will understand." Touga made his way out of the room.

* * *

Making sure their father had gone, Inuyasha sneered, "So the little bitch told."

Sesshomaru growled at him, "She didn't have to, I already knew."

Smirking, Inuyasha stated in confidence, "You won't be able to protect her. She's my mate and nothing will change that."

Sesshomaru just smirked. He wouldn't tell him yet. Just then, Touga walked back into the room while growling loudly. "Sesshomaru, I will let you hand down judgment, since Kagome will become your mate."

Looking from his brother to his father, Inuyasha yelled, "WHAT!"

Smirking, Sesshomaru told him, "It was something you were never told about, little brother. If a male abuses his mate and another male finds out, one who will treat the female better and protect her, he simply has to tell the head male of the family. Once the head male gives his consent, the other male can mate the female for himself, but it will only work if the head male puts some of his power in the mark after it's done." Inuyasha just growled.

Looking at his eldest son, Touga asked if he knew which punishment he wanted to hand down. With a nod, Sesshomaru answered, "I believe I do father. Send for the demon witch. He will be turned into a human woman. Then, he will know how it feels to be weak and helpless. Until then, do we still have the dungeons?" Nodding that, indeed, they did, Sesshomaru decided, "Then, he will spend his time there until the punishment is carried out." With that, they dragged Inuyasha down to the dungeons.

* * *

Thanks go out to Smortz my awesome beta! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha!

I would like to thank all of those who reviewed.

**Thoughts-Bold**

_Flashbacks-Italics_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Rin helped Kagome get cleaned up so she could go to bed. Kagome was going to be sleeping in Rin's room that night. Kagome told Rin she didn't have anything to wear to sleep in. Rin smiled brightly at her, "It's okay Kagome. Father brought one of his shirts for you to wear, and I have some underclothes that are new that I can't wear. I'm sure you'll be able to." Kagome nodded her head while telling Rin thank you. Giving her a hug, Rin told her there was no need for thanks. Once she released her, Rin went into her room to get the clothes for Kagome. Once Kagome was dressed and ready for bed, there was a knock at the door. Rin called out, "Come in."

Sesshomaru walked in and spoke to Rin first, "Rin, I need to speak with Kagome for a moment." Rin nodded her understanding and left the room, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru made sure Rin was out of hearing range before he spoke. "Inuyasha's punishment will be carried out tomorrow. You will be required to be there. Do you think you will be able to handle it?"

Kagome nodded her head while saying, "Yes, I can handle it. What will be his punishment?"

Sesshomaru answered, "He will be turned into a human woman."

With a nod, Kagome asked, "Sesshomaru, what's going to happen to me?"

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed, then began to explain, "If a male abuses his mate and another male finds out, one who will treat the female better and protect her, he simply has to tell the Alpha male of the family. Once the Alpha male sees the evidence of the abuse and gives his consent, the other male can mate the female for himself, but it will only work if the Alpha male puts some of his power in the mark after it's done. The Alpha male can hand down punishment on the abusive male or he will allow the male that will be taking the female as his mate to hand down the punishment."

Sesshomaru waited after explaining to answer any questions she might have. Kagome was taking everything he said in stride. After a few moments, she asked her first question. "So, that means I'll become your mate?" Sesshomaru nodded that she was correct. Curiously, cocking her head to the side, Kagome asked, "What if you find someone you want as a mate though?"

With a shake of his head, Sesshomaru told her, "I have no desire to take a mate."

Head still cocked curiously, Kagome asked another question. "If you don't want a mate, then why do this?"

Sesshomaru answered, "It is what must be done for your protection."

Kagome sighed, "I don't think it's right – you doing this just for my protection. It sounds to me like it's something being forced on you."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and told her, "I never do anything I do not wish to do. If I didn't want to do this for you, I would not. Do you understand, Kagome, that this is something I WANT to do?"

Looking at him with wide eyes, Kagome could only nod her head. Releasing her, Sesshomaru decided to finish explaining some things to her. "I would only need to bed you once to remove the mark. After that, I would not do it again unless you wished it. However, we will have to share a room, a male Inu does not like to be far away from his mate at night."

He waited a few moments to let her take in that little bit of information. Kagome nodded her head in understanding while saying, "I understand that and have no problem with it. I know you would never take advantage of me. I want to be sure that this is what YOU want though."

With an internal sigh, Sesshomaru stated, "Kagome you should know well enough by now that I do not repeat myself." Smiling, knowing for sure that he did want to do this, Kagome nodded her head.

Standing from the bed, Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and stated, "Now, I need the keys to your apartment so I can go get your things and let the landlord know that you won't be living there anymore." Kagome gave Sesshomaru the keys. He told her goodnight and left the room.

Once downstairs, he began thinking, **"I've been in contact with her family and they told me why they disowned her. Inuyasha had threatened them that if they didn't, he would kill them and her. I need to call them and let them know that she is to become my mate. They also need to be here for Inuyasha's punishment. I'll call them when I get back from her apartment." **After that thought, he made his way out of the house.

* * *

When Sesshomaru returned home, he decided to call Kagome's family. Sesshomaru heard a female voice answer the phone and he knew he was speaking to Mrs. Higurashi. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi, it's Sesshomaru."

Mrs. Higurashi greeted him, then asked worriedly, "Oh Sesshomaru, hello dear. Has something happened? You don't normally call this late."

Sesshomaru explained before she could panic, "Yes, something has happened. We discovered that Inuyasha has been abusing Kagome. His punishment will be handed down tomorrow."

Hope now in her voice, Mrs. Higurashi stated, "So, that means we will be able to see Kagome again and tell her we're sorry for what happened? We'll be able to have her back in our lives. What about the mating mark though?"

With a smirk, Sesshomaru answered, "Yes, you will be able to have her back in your lives. The mating mark will be replaced with mine. She will become my mate."

With a sigh, Mrs. Higurashi asked if that was the only way. Sesshomaru, being as gentle as possible, told her, "I'm afraid so. If she doesn't become my mate, then she will continue to be Inuyasha's. She has already agreed to become my mate though, so there is no problem there. The reason I called is because it is customary for the abused female's family to be present at the punishment of the male. Besides, Kagome will need you now more than ever."

Mrs. Higurashi told him in a stern voice, "We'll be there. It's been far too long that I've been away from my daughter."

Nodding his head, even though she couldn't see it, he said, "Very well, I will send a car for you in the morning. Sleep well, Mrs. Higurashi."

Relieved that she would be able to see her daughter again, Mrs. Higurashi said, "You too Sesshomaru and thank you." With that, they both hung up to get some well deserved rest.

The next morning Sesshomaru went to tell Kagome that her family would be there soon. He knocked on the door and waited to be let in. He heard Kagome call 'come in' and entered, closing the door behind him and looking around the room. "Where is Rin?" He asked.

Smiling at him, Kagome told him she had already went down to breakfast. With a nod, he told her that her family would arrive soon. Kagome paled, "But they disowned me, why would they come?"

Sesshomaru told her in a reassuring voice, "Just give them time to explain. I know what happened, but it is not my place to tell you. Just know that they really want to see you."

Kagome agreed with a nod while telling him that she trusted him. Pleased with how she was taking everything, Sesshomaru said, "Well, shall we go down for breakfast? Inuyasha's punishment will take place once your family arrives."

Kagome nodded her head and took Sesshomaru's arm, letting him lead her down for breakfast. When they were finished with breakfast, a servant came in and said that Kagome's family was there.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru out to meet her family for the first time in three years. As soon as Mrs. Higurashi saw her, she burst into tears crying out whilst embracing her, "Oh, my baby!"

A little in shock, Kagome hugged her mother back. "Kagome, I'm so sorry dear. Inuyasha threatened that if we didn't disown you, he would kill all of us."

Eyes wide, now understanding what had happened, Kagome told her mother, "It's okay mom, I understand. You're all here now and that's what matters."

Taking his turn hugging her, Gramps told her it was good to see her again. Kagome smiled at him and said the same. Pouncing on her while crying at the same time, Sota spoke right into her ear, "I missed you so much, sis. If only I was bigger, I would've been able to protect you."

Patting his back to comfort and reassure him, she said, "It's okay Sota you guys did what you needed to protect me and yourselves."

* * *

After the greetings and explanations were out of the way, Sesshomaru announced, "The punishment is about to be handed down." Kagome took Sesshomaru's arm again. He lead them all to a huge room. Inuyasha was in chains in the middle of the room with a woman standing in front of him. Once they were all seated, Touga stood up. "Inuyasha is charged with the crime of abusing his mate Kagome. His punishment will be being turned into a human woman. His elder brother, Sesshomaru, is the one who handed down this punishment. Sesshomaru will also become the new mate to Kagome. Carry out the punishment."

The woman in the center of the room with Inuyasha bowed her head to Touga. When she turned back to Inuyasha, she began to chant and put her hands on each side of Inuyasha's head. Once she was done, she backed away to reveal a human woman. Inuyasha was now human _and_ a female.

His once silver hair was now black as night. His dog ears were now human ears. His claws were now gone, and his golden eyes were now brown. Granted, he had a beautiful body to be turned from male to female. He had curves in all the right places. Standing once again, Touga announced, "Your punishment has been done Inuyasha. Now go, and never return."

Kagome quickly grasped his arm, when he turned to look at her, he saw the question in her eyes. "Speak your mind, Kagome."

Meekly, she asked, "She can no longer hurt me correct?" At Touga's nod, she continued, "I know he hurt me a lot when he was a male, but I can't see putting him out to let him suffer the same fate I did now that he is a female.[This sentence sounds awkward. I can't really figure out what you're trying to say. Is she trying to say: I can't stand seeing him suffer the same fate I did now that he is a female? Or I can't see putting him out to suffer the same fate I did, now that he is female, being justifiable. After all, he is still your family."

Touga looked to Sesshomaru to see what he thought about this. With a sigh, Sesshomaru said, "You are too kind for your own good, Kagome." Then, he nodded his head in agreement with her and for his father to continue.

Looking back at Inuyasha, Touga stated, "You are lucky Kagome doesn't hate you. Otherwise. family or not, you would be cast out." Once everything was said and done, Sesshomaru stood, turning and holding a hand out to Kagome. She took it and he led her out of the room.

* * *

Thanks Smortz you're an awesome beta! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha!

This chapter is for StarStruck4Inu who thought this story needed one more chapter. So here we go.

**Thoughts-Bold**

_Flashbacks-Italics_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Sesshomaru led Kagome to a beautifully decorated room. Watching as Kagome walked around while taking in everything that was in the room, Sesshomaru asked, "How do you like the room, Kagome?" Looking at him with a bright smile, Kagome told him it was quiet beautiful. Smirking, Sesshomaru told her that this was to be their bed chambers. Looking at him with wide, awe struck eyes, Kagome could say nothing. It had a four-post, king-sized bed in the center with blue and silver silk sheets and blankets with a nightstand on each side. On one wall there was a dresser and a door. On the other wall was a glass door with a balcony so they could sit out and look at the gardens. On the last wall were two doors with a desk between the two.

Once she had gotten comfortable, Sesshomaru walked up behind her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. Kagome was very nervous, even though she had already had sex before. She was scared because Inuyasha had never been gentle with her, and she had always bled or was bruised afterwards. She didn't know what to expect, so she was terrified. With a reassuring voice, Sesshomaru said, "Relax, Kagome, I won't hurt you." Kagome nodded her head and told him she was just nervous. He reassured her that he would not hurt her, and that he would be gentle.

Once she calmed down, he began to trail open mouth kisses down her neck while running his hands down her body from behind. Kagome moaned; it felt so good. He was being gentle and showing her the affection that Inuyasha never had. He gently turned her around to face him and kissed her gently on the lips. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she allowed it. He tasted every inch of her mouth and battled her tongue with his own, which he won of course. Sesshomaru unzipped the back of her dress while kissing her and moved back a little to let it slide off of her body. He was in awe at her body. Even with all the abuse she had taken, it was still beautiful. He finished stripping her of her clothes and gently lay her on the bed. He was terribly hard by now, but he was going to let her enjoy this, since he was sure she never had before. He climbed on top of her and gently kissed her while massaging her breast. He kissed along her jawline, down her neck, to her other breast and began to suck. Kagome moaned loudly again. Once he thought her breasts had enough attention, he moved lower and ran his tongue along her slit. He pushed two fingers inside her while still running his tongue along her sex.

Kagome, never having experienced sex like this, was thinking, **"Oh my god, this feels so good. Is making love suppose to feel like this? It was never like this with Inuyasha. He just took what he wanted and was done."** Sesshomaru moved away from her, and she whimpered. Sesshomaru chuckled a little while he removed his clothes. Kagome thought that he was a god standing in front of her. His body was perfect. Sesshomaru lay on top of her and placed his manhood at her entrance. Kagome tensed and Sesshomaru whispered comforting words into her ear. She relaxed and nodded her head for him to continue.

Sesshomaru pushed in slowly and groaned at how tight she was. **"Even with everything she's been through with Inuyasha, she's still so tight."** Once he was fully in, he stopped for her to get use to his size because he was sure he was much larger than Inuyasha. Once she gave him the okay, he began to move slowly at first. When she began to moan, scream his name and claw at his back he picked up pace until he was pounding into her at demonic speed. He could feel her getting close to her release, and he was getting close to his. He flipped her over on her hands and knees without missing a beat. He moved her hair from the mate mark on her neck. When she screamed his name with her release and clamped down tight on him he howled his release and bit into her neck, where her old mate mark was. The little, red crescent moon turned into a dark blue crescent moon. Sesshomaru sighed in pleasure as his manhood knotted inside her from his release. Not being able to pull out, he rolled onto his side, pulling Kagome with him until they were spooning. Feeling her shiver, he pulled her close to him and threw the covers over them. Flushed and gasping for breath, Kagome said, "That was amazing Sesshomaru." With a smirk, Sesshomaru whispered, "That it was, mate. Now rest, I can tell you're tired." She nodded her head and promptly fell asleep with a real smile on her face for the first time in years.

* * *

Touga was still reprimanding Inuyasha, "You're lucky that Kagome has such a kind heart, Inuyasha, otherwise you would be on the streets."

Head bowed in shame, Inuyasha whimpered, "I know, father. What will happen to me now?" Touga told her simply, "I have already picked a mate out for you since you have been turned into a female, and it's my right." Nodding her head, she looked up at him with curiosity shining in her eyes and asked who her mate was to be.

Touga looked at her and stated, "Your mate will be Kouga. He is on his way to get you now." With a nod of her head in understanding, Touga sent her to the room she would be using until her mate came for her and retired to his chambers to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

Thanks Smortz your an awesome beta. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha!

I would like to thank animegirl2005, iiZombeh, and DemonQueen17 for your reviews. They all thought this story should be continued so this chapter is for them. I hope you enjoy it. At least five reviews and I'll write another chapter. This chapter will be mostly female Inuyasha/Kouga.

**Thoughts-Bold**

_Flashbacks-Italics_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Kagome and Sesshomaru woke up the next morning and made their way downstairs after they were dressed. They went into the dining room for breakfast. Touga, Rin, and Inuyasha were already in there. Kagome was still a little afraid to be around Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru assured her that she would be fine. They all took their seats, and once everyone was seated, Touga stood, "I have an announcement to make. I have chosen a mate for Inuyasha."

Wondering how their father had found her a mate so fast, with a raised brow Sesshomaru asked, "Who is it that you have chosen father?"

Before Touga could answer, Kagome asked with a frown, "What do you mean you have chosen her mate?"

With a sigh, knowing Kagome would ask that, he answered her question first. "Kagome, the father of a female is the one who chooses her mate in demon mating. We choose a strong male that can protect them. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded her head, now understanding why this was done. After her nod, Touga continued by answering Sesshomaru's question, "As for who her mate will be, it is Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe." Nodding his head in approval, Sesshomaru agreed with his father's choice, stating that Kouga would make a suitable mate.

Head down in submission, Inuyasha asked hopefully, "May I speak to Kagome alone? I promise not to do anything to hurt her."

Everyone looked at her, but Sesshomaru was the one to answer, "If she agrees I have no objection to it. However, if you harm her in anyway your punishment will be severe." Inuyasha nodded her head in understanding. Looking at Kagome, Sesshomaru asked, "Will you speak with her, Kagome?"

Knowing that Sesshomaru would hear her if she called for help, Kagome answered, "I will. If she tries to hurt me I'll call for you."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way out to the garden. Once they were at a place where they couldn't be overheard unless it was a scream, Inuyasha held a hand out, motioning for Kagome to sit on the bench. Kagome did so and Inuyasha sat down beside her. "So what did you want to talk to me about Inuyasha?"

With a deep breath, Inuyasha began, "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I was wrong, and I realize that now. I understand if you can't forgive me, but I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for ever hurting you."

Smiling, glad that Inuyasha now understood all the wrong she had done as a male, Kagome told her in a gentle voice. "I'm glad you realize how much you hurt me, but I've already forgiven you." Inuyasha's head snapped up and, with wide eyes, she looked into Kagome's eyes and said really in a very small voice. Kagome shrugged and replied, "Yeah, really. I just hope that your life will be happy and that this Kouga won't hurt you. I would never wish what was done to me to be done to someone else."

Inuyasha told her thank you. Kagome just shook her head and said you're welcome. Once they were done talking, they went back inside only to be met at the door by Sesshomaru, Touga, and another male demon.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at them, and Touga motioned for them to follow. They followed them to the living room where Touga sat in a chair, Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru on the love seat, and Inuyasha sat on the coach with the unnamed male. Touga gestured to the male that was sitting on the coach with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is Kouga your mate-to-be."

Looking at Inuyasha with a boyish grin, Kouga praised, "It's very nice to meet you, Inuyasha. I have to say, you're much more beautiful than your father gave you credit for."

Blushing brightly, Inuyasha said thank you. Pleased, Touga announced in a serious voice that meant business, "Now, shall we discuss the conditions of your mating?" Kouga looked back to him and nodded. Touga continued in the same voice, "Inuyasha will be going to live with you. She will be under your protection. If any harm shall come to her you will be held responsible. She is to be a good mate to you and give you many pups. Is that agreeable?"

With a nod of agreement, Kouga stated, "Yes sir, it is. If it's okay with you, we will wait until tomorrow to take our leave." Touga agreed saying that he would prefer for them to mate before they left. Once the arrangements were made, Inuyasha and Kouga left out of the room to go get to know each other a little better.

* * *

They went out to the garden at the same place Inuyasha and Kagome had talked and sat down. Inuyasha, curious as to how much Kouga knew about her, asked, "Kouga how much did my father tell you about me?"

Kouga, knowing that she would ask and that she needed to be reassured that he knew she was once a male, answered. "He told me that you used to be a male half-demon, and that this is your punishment for abusing your late mate."

With wide eyes and a look of disbelief that Kouga could except that, she asked, "So you're okay with this? I mean me being turn from a male half demon to a female human?"

With a shrug, Kouga returned, "Why wouldn't I be? Your beautiful, smart, and strong; I can tell. You'll be the perfect mate for me. You made some mistakes before as a male but maybe you'll do better as a female."

She told him thank you with gratitude shining in her eyes. Smirking at her in amusement, Kouga explained, "That's what mates are for. I do know that it's going to hurt you when we mate."

Head cocked in confusion, Inuyasha asked, "Why would it hurt?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Kouga choked on the explanation a bit, "Because you lost your virginity as a male, not a female. So, technically, you're still a virgin in this body. Don't worry though, I'll be gentle with you."

With wide eyes, Inuyasha choked out her own question, "So you're telling me it's like I never had sex before?"

After Kouga's nod in agreement, she blushed brightly. She didn't know what to do. She knew how sex worked when you were a male but now that she was a female things worked differently. Thinking quickly she came to a decision, **"I'll go talk to Kagome. Maybe, she can help me out a bit with this. I'm going to need help with this since I have no clue what will happen." **Kouga and Inuyasha talked for hours before Inuyasha excused herself to go speak with Kagome. Inuyasha had learned a lot about Kouga, and Kouga had learned a lot about Inuyasha. All in all, it was a good match so far.

* * *

Inuyasha found Kagome and asked her all the questions she thought she needed to. Kagome explained that she wasn't really sure if she could help but told her what she knew. They spent the whole day together, Kagome trying to help Inuyasha in anyway that she could.

Later that day after dinner, everyone made their way to their rooms. Kouga was going to be sharing Inuyasha's room with her until they left the next day. Inuyasha was terribly nervous, trying to remember everything Kagome had told her. Unfortunately, She couldn't remember anything.

When Kouga came up behind her and put his arms around her waist she tensed up. Kouga chuckled, "Just relax, I'll be gentle, and you don't have to do anything." Inuyasha just nodded her head and loosened up a bit. Kouga turned her around and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. When she didn't open up he squeezed her behind which made her gasp. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and tasted every inch of her mouth. He was finally able to coax her tongue into a battle which he won.

He pulled back only to begin kissing down her jawline to her neck, where he started to suck on her pulse point which made her moan. She blushed when she moaned, but she couldn't help it. What he was doing just felt too good. Kouga kissed back up to her mouth and began kissing her again to distract her from him removing her clothes. Once he had her completely naked, he stepped back to admire her body. Inuyasha, when she realized she was naked, tried to cover her body and hide it from him. With a small and disapproving growl, Kouga stated, "Don't hide yourself from me, you're beautiful."

With a nod, Inuyasha let her hands fall. Kouga pulled her closer to him as he backed her towards the bed. He laid her down and got on top of her. He began to suck on her breast while massaging the other with his hand. He trailed his free hand down her body to her womanhood, where he coated his fingers with her juices. He slid two fingers in her and began to pump in and out slowly.

Inuyasha moaned. She couldn't believe how good this felt. Kouga placed another finger inside her and began to pump a little faster. Inuyasha was getting close, and Kouga could tell. He began to speed up his ministrations. Inuyasha came while screaming Kouga's name. Kouga removed his fingers and licked Inuyasha's juices from them. He stood up and removed his clothes. Once his clothes where gone, his erection was standing tall and proud. He lay back across Inuyasha and placed himself at her entrance. He eased himself in inch by inch, and when he got to Inuyasha's barrier he thrust forward in one quick motion and stopped. Inuyasha cried out in pain when at the powerful thrust and had tears coming out of her eyes. Kouga was trying to control himself, but she was so tight. He leaned down and licked away her tears, whispering comforting words into her ear while he was waiting for her to get use to his size. When she moved her hips, telling him to continue, he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. It wasn't long until he was using his demonic speed to thrust into her. When their release got close he flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He continued to thrust into her until her walls clamped tightly around him. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs. He howled his release and bit into her neck near her pulse point, marking her as his mate. He rolled them both on their sides since he was knotted inside her. He pulled her to his chest and pulled the blankets over them. Inuyasha was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. With a content smile on his face, Kouga whispered to no one in particular, "I have a beautiful mate. I can't wait to get you home to meet the rest of the tribe."

* * *

Thanks Smortz I love the changes you made to this chapter! :)

A/N: I will be making a squeal to this story. However it will be two separate stories one for Kagome/Sesshomaru's life and one for Inuyasha/Kouga's life. I don't know when it will be posted because I'm still brainstorming plus I'm trying to finish my story "A New Demon." So until next time I hope you enjoyed it lata. :P


End file.
